La leyenda del heroe de la sombra
by HasashiZed
Summary: Todas las leyendas tienen su comienzo y este es el comienzo de una leyenda olvidada


Disclaimer: Pos los personajes de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen XD tal vez algun dia okno :v Bale berga la pokebida XD

Prologo: El inicio de un leyenda

En el castillo de Macedon dos hombres huyen de los guardias del castillo uno lleva consiguo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien con esto podremos conseguir una buena cantidad de oro y ademas tenemos a esa mocosa que al parecer es alguien importante.

En ese momento los dos hombres son rodeados por un gran numero de guardias.

-Maldicion nos han encontrado.

-Detenganse no tienen donde huir-Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Estamos tan cerca.

Uno de los hombres desenfunda su espada para atacar a los guardias.

\- NO ME ATRAPARAN SIN PELEAR- Gritó el mercenario

El joven se lanza al ataque, pero rápidamente es atravesado en el pecho por la lanza de un caballero pelirojo montado en un gran wyvern.

-P-Principe Michalis- El comandante de la guardia reconoce al joven jinete pronunciando su voz con sorpresa-¿Que hace usted aqui?

-Crei oir un alboroto y pense en que podria servir como un pequeño entrenamiento- Respondió con simpleza El principe voltea a enfrentar al bandido que quedaba.

\- ¿Quien eres y por que has venido aqui?

El hombre entró en pánico y como consecuencia, comenzó a huir del joven al verse en desventaja tanto numerica como fisica. Al ver al enemigo huir Michalis monta su dragon y sale en su persecucion.

-Se acabó el trayecto es hora de tu muerte! - Advirtió volando detrás de él muy cercano.

El joven principe se lanza a toda velocidad atravesando el corazon de su enemigo con su poderosa lanza.

-Maldicion se suponia... que esto seria algo... sencillo- Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras del hombre que murio en ese lugar.

El principe dispuesto a largarse de lugar, logra oir una leve respiracion que no pasó por desapercibido por sus oídos.

-¿Que demonios?

Michalis encuentra a la bebe mirandolo fijamente con sus pequeños ojos celestes

-Vaya, Menudo problema.

El principe coge a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos, en ese momento los guardias -Milord ¿Que es eso que lleva con usted?

El principe voltea hacia la tropa de guardias y le entrega a la pequeña a quien parece ser el lider del grupo.

-Llevala a un lugar seguro

-S-Si Señor.

El guardia lleva a la bebe a su hogar para pasar la noche.

-Vaya, la pobre esta helada.

El joven guardia deposita a la pequeña en su cama y la cubre con bastantes ropas para protegerla del frio. La pequeña se queda dormida placidamente con una sonrisa dulce. Al dia siguiente el guardia del palacio, decidio viajar al borde de Macedon con Altea, junto a la pequeña. El soldado se acerco a un lugareño de uno de los poblados fronterizos.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando un lugar para esta pequeña.

-Hay un orfanato a la salida de este poblado, pero, Por que busca un lugar para su propia hija?

-N-No es mi hija, la pobrecita se encontraba en las afueras del castillo y bueno no hay nadie que pueda cuidarla.

-Esta bien, solo siga este camino y llegara a las entradas del orfanato.

-Muchas gracias buen hombre.

El caballero se dirigio en la direccion que aquel hombre le habia indicado hasta que se encontro en frente de una gran iglesia.

-Disculpen, es aqui el orfanato del borde fronterizo.

Una joven sacerdotisa abre la puerta de aquel convento y recibe al guardia.

-Asi es señor, por favor pase,¿que lo trae a este lugar joven caballero?

-La verdad es, que vengo a dejar a esta pequeña.

El guardia estaba nervioso luego de ver la reaccion de aquel hombre en el pueblo, tal vez la joven sacerdotisa pensaria que la pequeña es su hija.

-Ya veo, la bebe tiene algun nombre?

-No señora, fue encontrada despues de una mision en las afueras del castillo de Macedon.

-Pobrecita, ya que usted fue quien la trajo no desea ponerle un nombre a esta pequeña.

-¿E-Esta bien, que yo le ponga nombre?-pregunto nervioso .  
-Claro, no se preocupe, usted le acaba de brindar una oportunidad a esta pequeña de tener una vida digna, tomelo como una muestra de gradecimiento hacia ella.

-Esta bien, la llamare Yulia

-Es un bonito nombre-Le sonrio la sacerdotisa.

-Era el nombre de mi hija, pero lamentablemente fallecio debido a una enfermedad.

-Lamento haberle traido de vuelta aquel recuerdo.

-No se preocupe, esta bien. Cuidela bien por favor.

El guardia se despide y emprende su camino de regreso al castillo, preguntandose que le deparara el futuro a aquella criatura. Jamas imagino lo que llegaria a hacer dicha bebe.


End file.
